


Grey Matters

by morgeliza_xox



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fantasy, Multi, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29311488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgeliza_xox/pseuds/morgeliza_xox
Summary: Magic is a power which is treasured, one passed down through generations of families. There are the special sort, Grey Witches, who have long treaded the line between light and dark. Eris has always erred on the side of caution, never wanting to fall too far to one side. But the draw to darkness is powerful. After all, don't we just all want to be able to keep safe all we love?AN: This work is also posted on wattpad under the same username.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

“Eris.” I knew that tone in Orion’s voice. It was not one I wanted to hear this morning.

“Good morning to you too, Ri. I’m fantastic, how about you?” I turned to face him head on. His eyes were looking into mine, taking in stride my sarcastic tone. I raised my brow at his lack of reaction towards me.

“You didn’t sleep last night.” He stated. He knew better than to ask, because he knew the answer. “It was the dream about your mother.” Again, a statement, no uncertainty in his tone.

“Of course it was, when is it not? I wouldn’t call it a dream either. It’s more of a nightmare.” I started to walk towards the coffee shop, not even looking back to see if he was following me. I already knew he was. “What are you doing here, anyway? Shouldn’t you be in your 8:00 a.m.?” Orion is an English major at the local university. I graduated high school the previous year but decided to take a gap year that was soon going to turn into gap years. Like most 20-year-olds, I have no idea what the hell I want to do with my life. Being a witch, committing myself to some arbitrary career seems lackluster to me.

“I’m taking a sick day. Something told me that I’d be needed more somewhere else.”

“Let me guess, your horoscope? The stars?” I doubted he’d laugh at my poor joke, but I tacked on a sickly, sweet smile in case. He came from a long line of Cosmic Witches, the type that would seek out the stars and astrology to guide them and enhance their abilities. His parents were current heads of the Cosmic branch. They served as guides for other Cosmics. . They “owned” a bookshop, using it as a front for when they needed to host town halls with the others.

“Very funny, Eris. You forget, I feel your emotions stronger than my own,” his words took on a softer tone as his eyes searched mine.

I started to feel a little bad about my reaction to his showing up. I didn’t forget. In our world, when two people are destined for one another, they share a deeper sense of connection. It makes the magic of the pair much stronger than normal. We had been blind to it, unaware until we had almost caused a fire while casting a simple protection spell. Our connection and its depths were yet unknown. Coraline and Leo, his parents, had never encountered a Grey Witch before, such as me. Typically, the connection involves deeper empathy and the ability to share thoughts with one another. For us, we have been able to visit each other’s dreams. This was a power reserved for Divine witches. With Grey magic, it was hard to tell what else we could be capable of.

“Yes, I saw your dream last night.” He answered without my having to ask. “The green light, that was new.”

I shot him a confused look, “You haven’t seen that before either? I couldn’t remember. Sometimes I wonder if that scene ever happened at all, or if it’s my mind playing tricks on me.” I had had the dream so often; at least once a week for the last seven years, ever since they took my mother. Yet, the green light that had appeared last night was a new detail, as was the man speaking to me.

Orion looked hesitant at his next words, “That man… you’re sure you’ve never...?”

“No, I’ve never seen him. Besides even if I had, it’s clear trauma has run its course and blocked out the memory of his face for me.” I stared at my shoes, trying desperately to remember if I had seen her kidnapper’s face. So much had been going on, and I had been so focused on staying hidden.

“So, who’s trauma are we speaking of today?”

I jumped at the new voice beside us. “Jesus Christ, Marina.” I went to half-heartedly punch her in the arm, her dancing out of my way. “I thought we talked about you not doing that when I’m clearly zoned out!”

“Please,” she was laughing at me, “If that was the rule, I’d never be able to talk to you! You’ve been off planet Earth quite a lot lately. Is it the dreams again?”

Much like Orion, Marina was attuned to us. The same age as me, she came from a coven of Sea Witches. She was as wild as the sea, unpredictable and brash. She could surround you in peace one minute, then drown you the next. She was the fighter of our little group, always willing to go to bat for anyone who needed it. She had been my closest friend since the beginning. A welcomed shoulder to lean on as we both explored our magic. 

“The dreams are changing for her. I believe they’re going to hold deeper meaning, and sooner than we predicted,” Orion spoke for me.

“Dream interpretation?” She smirked at him, “Didn’t realize you were crossing over into the beyond, Orion.” He rolled his eyes at her. Divination Magic is considered a different branch from Cosmic. The two branches tend to disagree with each other, due to the close nature of what they do.It’s a centuries old dislike, but when it counts most both sides are willing to come together. “Will you be reading our tea leaves next?” Now she was trying to get a rise out of him.

“Shut your mouth, Rina. I would never waste my time with such nonsense.”

“Alright guys, enough. I have to start work soon anyway, and Marina, don’t you also have class?”

She nodded at me, “You’re not wrong. And unlike some, I won’t be skipping today.” She alluded to Orion.

“I have more important things to do,” he fired back. “Eris, you’ll be staying at the bookstore late today. My parents are holding a meeting. Arius is also in town.”

Marina and I both looked alert at this. “Arius?” I asked. Orion’s brother hadn’t been back to town in years. He had been travelling in foreign countries with the goal of tracking down their complete family history. “What could be so important that Arius is in town?”

“There’s a new witch, who arrived just yesterday. Our age. From what my parents have been able to find out, she has no magical family.” This was puzzling news for both of us. “Marina, you’re expected to come as well.”

“Of course,” she agreed. “I’ll meet up with you guys before the meeting starts.”

Orion turned to me, “I should probably head away, too. My parents want me to pick up a few things for the meeting and I don’t imagine I can find most of them in town.” I caught his underlying meaning. A new witch would mean we needed added protection, at least until we figure out their intentions. “Be safe, love.”

“I always am,” I replied as he kissed my forehead, and disappeared from view. I was to head to my shift at his parents’ shop, where I hope I’ll overhear more about this newcomer.

The Van Meer’s store, Other World Books, felt like the stereotypical, small town bookshop. They sold the classics, local historical books, and what new fiction pieces they could get their hands on. I had skimmed through many of them between manning the cash register and helping the few customers. The front of the shop was exactly that, a front. Venturing behind the blue velvet curtain that separated it from the back was like stepping through a different dimension.

As heads of the Cosmic branch, Coraline and Leo had no shortage of magical paraphernalia. There were shelves, spanning from floor to ceiling, covering each wall and showcasing a plethora of items. The first one you noticed, the one straight ahead when you stepped through the curtain, was the crystal shelf. Covered in jars that showcased every color of the rainbow and more. From the enchanting violet of the Amethyst, to the deep, bottomless black that was the Onyx stone, it was easy to find yourself mesmerized. To the left, you could pick any book off the shelf and either find yourself reading the history of astrology or uncover the dark magic of medieval Italy. Every book was in different states of condition, some brand new and shiny, others with broken spines from being thumbed through. Some were written in languages long dead. I wonder if even Leo would be able to translate them.

On the right lay the shelves that looked straight out of any Hollywood production involving witches. Herbs of all nature and more jars filled with the more macabre ingredients involved in spell casting. There were body parts of animals, dirt from unknown graves, and a reddish brown substance that was anyone’s guess as to whether it was real blood or not.

I was overwhelmed the first time I had stepped foot in this room, at thirteen. Magical or not, the items on display were a lot to take in for the naked eye. Orion had been with me and seen the apprehension on my face. Most families start training witches at twelve years old. Before my mother had been taken, she had been acting strangely. She had refused to train me, telling me that by not educating me she was protecting me. By the time I was with the Van Meer’s, I was far behind any other witches my age. The process became treacherous when Leo realized the type of witch I am.

Grey Magic is a most revered branch and one that many are fearful of. It spans thousands of years, the practices going back to that of the first witches. It has the potential to birth the most talented as well as the most dangerous witches. Grey witches are neither wholly light, nor wholly dark. They toe the line to suit their own personal needs. Historically, most end up seduced by the power of dark magic. It’s not hard to understand why. Who wouldn’t want to live forever? Who wouldn’t want to put a stop to death, to protect those they hold dear from any and every tragedy? In my heart, if it came down to it, I would do anything I have to to protect the ones I love.

The most curious facet of Grey Magic is that unlike the other branches, it is not hereditary. There aren’t whole families of Grey Witches living around the world. They are rare, a chance mutation of magic between two witches of different branches. My mother was a Green Witch, adept at all involved with nature. She could name any plant you come across, rattle off twenty different uses for it on command. My father is an unknown. She never spoke of him, and I was never brave enough to ask. I only know that he isn’t, or wasn’t, a Green Witch. He had to have been different in order to conceive me.

The contemplation of my own background only led me to think about the new witch Orion mentioned to us. As a people, we didn’t often roam. Families chose towns and grew their roots, protecting themselves and those who are truly good. For someone new to come without warning was odd. And he had said they had no magical family? Unheard of, in all histories. Magic was hereditary and only hereditary. Our magic isn’t a subject you learn, one had to be built a certain way. It was no wonder the Van Meer’s were being cautious.

“Hello?” I knew that voice, it was one I had only heard on phone calls for the past couple of years. “Is anybody here to welcome their favorite son home?”

I scoffed as I walked back to the front, “You’re lucky Rion isn’t around to hear you say that. Welcome home, Arius.” He stepped towards me, arms wrapping around my shoulders. His hugs have always comforted me. He was the first one to find me after escaping from my home, leading me to associate his comfort with safety. “How was your trip? Did you find what you were looking for?”

He smiled at me, but it didn’t reach his eyes. “Not exactly, but I found a starting point.” I wanted to ask what he meant but got interrupted by Coraline coming through the door.

“Oh, my long, lost son! Finally here after you abandoned your poor old mother to worry to death about you?” She stood, regal as ever, with hands on hips staring at her oldest.

Arius, not one to play into her dramatics, rolled his eyes. “Mother, you called me every single day. Sometimes twice.” I giggled into my hand, attempting to disguise it as a cough once I was caught in Cora’s glare. God, that woman could make Lucifer himself bend to her will.

“That doesn’t mean I didn’t worry!” She began to crack a smile. “Now, not that I’m not ecstatic to see you, we have work to do. You remember what we talked about?”

“Uh, yes! The new witch. Female or male? Not that I mind either way.” He gave a wolfish grin.

Cora grabbed a display book off the counter and swatted him. “Arius Van Meer! This unknown could be dangerous to our family, and all you’re worried about is getting them into your bed?” Now I did laugh, typical Arius. “What’s so funny, Eris?” I shut up at that. “Don’t think you’re getting away from helping set up, either. There are cleansing waters to make, and altars that need rearranged. Now get to it.”

At her command, we both set to task. The whole time, I couldn’t help the feeling that Arius was watching me. When I caught his eye, he looked at me like he was scared. But not for himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As the clock struck eight o’clock, the large meeting room located on the second floor of the Van Meer’s building was filled to the brim with witches from surrounding areas. Everyone must be curious about the new witch in town. There were so many faces, most I’ve never seen before. Ones I had, had been in passing as they came to the shop for official business. The younger faces convey excitement, possibly hoping to learn new things from the new witch. The older faces are more wary, knowing that anything new also brings with it the potential for danger. I can’t help but ere on the side of the elders. New is not always good for our kind.

I am sat with Arius, watching as Coraline and Leo whisper to each other at the front of the room. I glance around the room, searching for Orion. Without his presence, my energy is unsettled. “Where is Orion?” I ask Arius quietly.

“I’m sure he’ll be here any second.” His lack of concern does nothing to dampen my worry. Maybe I’m alone, but I’m already nervous about this whole night and him being late sets my teeth on edge. I keep searching the crowd for his face, nervously biting my lip.

“Ma belle, what I have told you about this habit of yours? You’re going to ruin that pretty mouth.” Orion is suddenly sitting next to me, using his thumb to remove my bottom lip from between my teeth. He gives me a gentle smile, but it doesn’t reach his eyes. The set of his shoulders are tense.

“Where have you been? Where did Cora and Leo have you go?”

“I think,” he speaks softly, eyes looking around the room cautiously, “that is a conversation we need to save for when this meeting is over.”

“But Ri-“

“Shh, Eris. Mother is about to start.” He grabbed my hand, squeezing it two times in a row. Our sign to each other that everything would be alright. It was a habit I noticed not long after I had started living with him and his family, one that he used a lot the months immediately following my mother’s kidnapping.

As Coraline stepped up to the podium in the front of the room, all side conversations in the room halted. She was the quite the imposing woman, had terrified me when I had first met her. She had eyes that when aimed at you, seemed to look deep into you, reading every thought you’ve ever had. I always feel as if she knows my intentions before I do.

“Good evening. Thank you all for coming to this special and impromptu gathering tonight.” She paused, taking in the room. “As you know, we are not nomadic people. We settle, raise families, we preserve our traditions in the ways that honor our ancestors.” I look around noticing the older witches nodding in agreement with her. “Yesterday morning, a new family arrived in town. A common occurrence for the ordinary. However, the magical balance experienced a skip, a feeling that only occurs when someone like us has picked a new place to settle down and changed a direction in their fate.”

Several heads tried to inconspicuously look around, wondering if the newcomer is already in the room. My gaze, however, is focused on Orion. His teeth are clenched so tight I’m worried he’s going to crack his teeth.

“Rather than leave the chance for them to be interrogated by us several different times, Leo and I thought it would be more comfortable for everyone if we welcomed this family with a casual gathering. Treat tonight as a family reunion of sorts. First, let us take them into our private office to talk to them and prepare them for what they may come across in our town. We will only be a minute.” With that, Coraline and Leo left the room.

“Where are they going?” I asked, letting either Orion or Arius answer me.

“The new family are in their office. They’ve already completed their Spanish Inquisition of them.” Arius said, as he looked at Orion meaningfully.

“What are you guys not telling me?” I didn’t like feeling out of the loop.

The two brothers were in a staring contest.

“Orion, you have to tell her. Now.” Arius gaze at Orion was so severe I feared he would set him on fire if he stared for too much longer.

I could feel my irritation growing. “What the hell is going on? Ri, come on. Please tell me.”

He gave a heavy sigh before speaking, “I can’t explain in full at the moment, there’s too much to unpack. But please, if the new family asks about what kind of witch you are, you have to lie.”

“What?” I was shocked. Not at the prospect of lying, the very culture of witchcraft is full of secrets and mystery. However, the facades were usually aimed at the ordinary people around us. But to lie about what you are to another witch, it’s very uncommon.

“Ma belle, I know. Please, just trust me.” I searched his eyes, trying to find the hidden meaning to his words. I only found the hope that I would listen to him.

“Fine. I’ll lie. But,” he smiled and shook his head, knowing I would have some type of condition for listening, “I’m expecting a full explanation once everyone leaves.”

“I would expect nothing less from you, Eris.”

The gathering was patiently waiting for Coraline to bring the new family down. All around me I could hear whispered speculations as to what they looked like, where they came from. I couldn’t find it in myself to care about such minor details. I was stuck on wondering why it was so important I lie about my magic. It wasn’t common to be ashamed or hide our true selves in our society. We were all proud beings, thanking whatever gods had blessed us with our talents.

A silenced moved over the room as Coraline stepped out with the newcomers. “I would like to introduce Lennon and Lyra Cain, as well as Evander Bright. Leo and I have vetted them to the strongest degree and believe they will be a valuable asset to our families here.” Ever the politician, she would have given the same speech if they were harmful.

They were unremarkable people. Easy to miss in a crowd, not outwardly eccentric in the way they dressed. The girl was about my height, with caramel colored skin. Her eyes were darting around the room. She was nervous, as she should be in a room of about thirty other witches. The woman next to her was undoubtedly older, but not old enough to be a mother. A sister, or an aunt maybe? She held herself in a confident manner, one that reminded me of Coraline.

“We should introduce ourselves. I believe my parents are expecting us to.” Arius’ voice broke me out of my thoughts.

“Of course,” I replied. I had a smile on my face. On the inside, I felt unsettled. Something wasn’t quite right with them. I just couldn’t put my finger on it.

Orion led the charge. “Hello, my name is Orion Van Meer. This is my older brother, Arius,” he smiled as he gestured to Arius then me. “And my girlfriend, Eris Tomlin.”

The older woman smiled pleasantly at them. “Sons of the Cosmic Heads, I presume?” They nodded at her words. “Tomlin? Another Cosmic witch as well?” I panicked as her attention was on me. Orion had told me to lie about my magic but hadn’t clued as to what I was supposed to act as. I could feel his eyes on me.

“Green witch.” I hoped I sounded convincing enough.

“How fun! We are Green witches, too.” Shit. I was kicking myself for not just saying Cosmic, it would have been easier.  
“Besides me,” the man with them spoke. “I’m a Divination witch.”

Lyra spoke up again, “Lennon’s father used to be head of the Green branch.”

“Used to be?” Arius inquired.

“Yes, unfortunately, he was targeted by Grey witches a couple years ago.” My heart dropped at her explanation. “Quite unexpected but I shouldn’t have been surprised. There has always been a bad history of those types of witches. They had taken us hostage in our home. He unfortunately did not survive. I did, but at great cost. The loss of my magic.” Her eyes took on a misty look.

The more she spoke, the tighter my throat became. The room felt like it was closing in on me, and I couldn’t seem to catch my breath. It made sense now why they told me to lie, but I couldn’t understand the prejudices against all Grey witches. Lennon was now speaking but I couldn’t focus on her words. I could sympathize with them, understand the feeling after losing my mother. What I couldn’t understand was why they were specifically targeted. Green witches are some of the most peaceful witches in our lore. Many of them become great healers and potioneers. My thoughts were spinning in a million different directions. I was now terrified that they could tell I lied, that they would arm themselves against me in some personal vendetta due to my magic. I felt like I was seconds away from vomiting all over the floor in front of them. I tried to make myself sound normal as I excused myself and ran upstairs to one of the guestrooms.


	3. Chapter 3

“Eris?” I had sensed Orion before I heard his voice. I knew he would come check on me. Arius was probably downstairs playing the good host still. “Belle, why did you run?”

I stood up from my spot on the floor. “Weren’t you listening to them? About the Grey Witches? They hate them, Orion. They hate me!” My voice was rising with my temper. I had to remember to keep myself in check. The last thing I needed was the newcomers discovering so early on that we had already lied to them.

“They don’t hate you,” his voice was soft as he walked towards me. I kept my eyes to the floor as he came up to me. “Eris, they don’t even know you. But once they do, I promise they will not hold your lineage against you.” His fingertips caressed my cheek, prompting chills down my spine.

My voice was morose as I spoke, “It’s not just my lineage and you know that. It is me. I’m Grey through and through. You know how prideful our kind is. We’re great at holding grudges over even the simplest of conflicts. Their family member was murdered. Her magic was stripped. That’s almost as unforgivable as murder.” Taking a witch’s magic was like taking their life source. It was such an integral part of our soul that in some cases it was almost better to be dead.

“Then we’ll never let them find out. We’ll figure out a way to keep up the ruse.” He was so hopeful in his suggestion.

I was shaking my head before he even finished his sentence. “By what? Hiding my magic until they leave? How am I supposed to hide my magic? You can’t ask me to do that. You shouldn’t.” I watched him deflate as he took in my words. He knew I was right, he had to know. I was still discovering my abilities as it was. There was no way I would halt my practice because of them.

“Eris, whatever happens, we’ll figure it out, ok?” He was looking at me in a way that felt as if he was trying to stare deep into my mind to figure out what I was thinking. “You need to trust me, baby, I promise you’ll be safe. No matter what happens, I’ll protect you.” He held his hand out for me to take. I trust him, I do. Even then, there was this wavering in my conscience. What if he couldn’t protect me? What if none of them could? I wouldn’t feel truly safe until I knew we had the Cains completely fooled and in our grasp. I would stop at nothing to protect myself from them. “Eris?” Orion broke me out of my reverie, concern written on his face.

I reached out to grasp his hand, locking them together. Warmth flooded my body knowing that no matter what, Orion would always choose to keep me safe. “Of course. Together.” He brought my hand up to his lips, placing a gentle kiss on top of each knuckle.

“Now let’s go back to the party, ma belle. We don’t want to be missing too long, they’ll assume something scandalous is happening.” I giggled with him as we descended the stairs, but it felt hollow. The feel of dread was threatening to creep back in. Something was coming, good or bad it was too early to tell. But I would be ready.

The dark room around me was unfamiliar. The furniture was older, outdated in an elegant way. The clothes on my body were also unfamiliar. A long indigo dress, made of the softest velvet, hanging off my shoulders. It was as dark as twilight, twinkling in the low light when I experimentally moved my hips. In my hand a glass of deep red wine, and on my fingers some of the most extravagant rings I had ever seen. The colors of them rivaled those of the crystals and gemstones in the Van Meer’s possession.

I felt a heavy presence come up behind me “This is all for you, my queen.” I hadn’t heard a single footstep from any direction. “All these riches, all this power. It will be yours.” His lips brushed my ear as he spoke. His voice was smooth, luxurious sounding. It was intoxicating, filling my head with fantasies from a mere sentence. It was like nothing I had ever heard before and I would stay in this dream forever to hear him talk.

My words were breathy when I spoke, “Who are you? Where are we?” I felt his fingers trail down my arm, leaving chills in their wake. Despite the chills, I felt heat, a warmth spreading through my body.

“Those are important questions, love.” He left a gentle kiss in the space below my ear. “Ones I promise I will answer in time, Dread Queen.” My eyes felt heavy, attempting to close as his motions lulled me into a beautiful haze. His teeth nipped at my ear as I attempted to turn around to peer at his face….

I choked on the excessive inhale I made as I awoke. “What the hell…” I whispered to myself. Next to me, Orion was out cold. I felt my nose scrunch in confusion. Such a… weird dream with a strange man should have woke him up long before it did me. I observed his face for signs of unrest, any fluttering of his eyelids. Nothing. I rubbed my hands down my face. The man’s voice had been indescribable. It was no one I had ever encountered before. I felt as if I could have stayed in that dream forever if it meant being able to listen to him speak.

His words echoed in my thoughts. “My queen,” he had whispered. The words had set off a fire in my bones. A feeling had sparked inside me that I didn’t know existed. What did he mean it was all for me? I sighed at myself. I didn’t even know if this stranger was real and I was already obsessing over his words and what his appearance could mean. I should just leave the thought alone. But in the magical world, it was hard not to believe everything had a hidden meaning.

“Eris, what are you doing awake?” Orion startled me. Jesus, my jumpiness alone would tell him something was wrong.

“Just couldn’t sleep.” Even to my ears the answer sounded lame. I wonder if I look as suspicious as I feel.

He laughed lightly, “Must be the full night’s sleep you got. It’s been a while that you haven’t had some type of dream.”

Shit. Oh shit. Never, not once since Orion and I had begun our relationship had we not shared dreams. We have seen every embarrassing lust-filled dream to the most nonsensical ones that felt more like bad acid trips. But last nights he hadn’t been privy to. There’s no way I blocked him from it, I didn’t know how. And we’d never seen a reason to. I couldn’t tell him about it. I couldn’t begin to explain the mysterious man who had been attempting to sell me whatever it was he was showing me. I especially couldn’t tell him about the way my dream body had reacted to him. I hadn’t even seen the man’s face, yet I still felt slight guilt at having caved into him so easily.

“Yeah, that must have been it.” I tried my best to not sound suspicious. I wouldn’t know how to begin to answer if he asked.

“It’s a positive. You’ll need your wits about you. My parents want to discuss a game plane on how we’re going to navigate the Cains.” My heart dropped at this information. My head was still reeling. A planning session with the elder Van Meers didn’t sound like the most fun way to spend a Saturday afternoon.

“What time are we meeting with them?” I asked in the hopes that I would have time to clear my head.

Orion turned to glance at the clock on his nightstand. It read 7:00 a.m. in bright red numbers. “They said to be in their office at 8 o’clock sharp.” That gave me an hour.

My throat felt like it was beginning to close. That gave me time, not as much as I would have preferred, but enough. “Do you,” I tried to swallow the lump I could feel, “Do you think you could start coffee? Or water for hot tea, whatever is fine.” The room was closing in on me, I felt like I was being suffocated again. I’d experienced more near anxiety attacks in the last twenty-four hours than I had in the last year.

“Of course, ma belle. I’ll give you some time to get dressed. Your clothes are in the third drawer, as always.” He laid a gentle kiss on my forehead before leaving the room.

I made my footsteps as quiet as possible walking down the stairs. Secretly I was hoping I would catch them discussing matters they may not share with me. My logical side asked what they could possibly be hiding from me. I really didn’t have a good answer. Between last night’s events and the dream, my self-preservation skills were on high alert.

My stealth had been unnecessary. Everyone was quietly going about their business, preparing coffee or tea, grabbing food for a quick breakfast. I don’t think I could eat if I tried. My nerves were frayed to nothing. Arius walked up to me with a tall glass full of a tan colored liquid.

“Iced chai latte, for you, madam. Just the way you like it.” I smiled as I took it from his hand and brought it to my lips. The sweet taste of cinnamon and cardamom was a welcome comfort.

I gave him a small smile. “Thank you. Even though I am one hundred percent sure your brother made this.”

He gave a look of fake outrage at that. “Wait, what the fuck? How do you know it wasn’t me?”

Now I laughed, “Ri always sprinkles some extra cinnamon on top.”

Orion laughed too, coming up beside me. “Her majesty does have a specific order. She likes what she likes.” I wonder if he noticed the way I tensed for a second when he said, ‘her majesty’. It brought back whispers of ‘my queen’ from the dream. The phrase sounded wrong, almost forced coming from Orion’s mouth. I gave a minute shake of my head to bring myself back to the present. The last thing I wanted was for all four of them to notice something was off with time.

Of course, I could always lie if they asked. Tell them the confession of the Cain’s past worried me. Which technically speaking wasn’t lying. The alluring man from my dreams was a brief distraction from the most prevalent situation at hand.

As if he could sense my train of thought, Leo spoke, “Alright guys, let’s head to one of the smaller spell rooms. We aren’t expecting visitors, but best not be in good hearing range if they do decide to show up.” I swallowed my feeling of dread as I followed suit to the room at the back half of the building. Orion grabbed my hand and gave it two squeezes. ‘Together’, he had said. I just hope fate shared the same view.


	4. Prologue

PROLOGUE

“No, please stop! She’s not here!”

I could hear the screaming, her words battling with my heartbeat on who could be the loudest.

“Where is the girl?” A man growled. There must have been several of them. I heard footsteps and what sounded like someone kicking furniture over. Glass shattered as I fought with my curiosity to peek out into the room.

“I told you, she’s not here! And you’ll never get to her, not as long as I’m near.”

A sinister laughter rang out. “We’ll take care of that, darling. John, take her. The location we discussed earlier and nowhere else.”

“Of course, sir.”

“Fine, take me.” She was giving up, why was she giving up? “Know this. Strife and discord will always come find you in the end.”

“Knock the bitch out, we don’t need to listen to her the whole way there. Light the place up, if the girl is here, she won’t survive.”

I could feel the heat before I saw the flames. My childhood home was burning down. The crawl space I was in led to the backyard, and I needed to get there quick. My mother had mentioned the crawl space in passing so many times. Each time was an off-handed remark about how it made for a great hiding spot. I had scoffed at her, wondered if we were going to be engaging in some great game of hide and seek. I didn’t know that I would have to use it in the case of real danger. We had magic; I knew that. I never knew it would be something that anyone would come after us for.

I walked out into the dark woods that surrounded our house. I heard the soft bubbling of the small stream nearby. If I followed it, I would come upon another house or town.

“Where do you think you’re going, angel?” The same sinister voice I had heard in the house came from behind me.

As I turned, I could hear his muffled words. There was a flash of green light, and the world turned to black…


End file.
